


Integration

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Passionate Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Integrating into modern human society was always tricky for an Oni. After getting some somewhat-helpful advice from Pekora, Ayame sets off - for the bar.
Relationships: Nakiri Ayame/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34





	Integration

**Author's Note:**

> Nakiri Ayame's a tricky one to do. Her L2D isn't the most expressive of Hololivers and her persona in general is quite reserved, which makes it hard to tell when she breaks character. Doesn't help that I wrote her as drunk in this fic, so her personality is further warped - though I can certainly see her being a giggly, flirty drunk.
> 
> Outside inspired by this: https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3626887
> 
> On another, completely unrelated note, I just got finished reading through Solo Levelling (a Manwha similar to The Gamer, with more of focus on... well, solo-levelling). Haven't started on the novel yet; I always did love those Gamer-style stories, especially The Games We Play; that was a gem. So that leads me to ponderously ask...
> 
> ...would anyone be interested in seeing such a fic from me, within the Arknights fandom?

Nakiri Ayame had learned a lot of things in her 1500 years of existence as an Oni. From fighting samurai in the old days of Japan to drinking with Shuten Douji, she had experienced a lot of things.

Being teased for being old-fashioned, was not one of them.

''Ne, maybe if you stopped dressing so old you wouldn't get stared at~''

Ayame twitched, pointedly ignoring Pekora's teasing drawls and focusing on the game in front of her. The two of them were in Mio's apartment, their aforementioned wolf companion currently in the kitchen making them some snacks – leaving Pekora free to rile her up. Honestly she never considered her kimono to be 'old-fashioned', but the more she thought about it the more she realised how few humans wore such clothing in everyday life.

''You should try adjusting more to the times~'' Pekora pinched the tip of her Oni horns; making Ayame yelp on reflex. ''You need to learn more about humans if you wanna fit in, _peko~_ ''

''A-And how would I do that?'' Ayame tried to sound challenging, but her tone came off more flustered than she'd like.

The blue-haired bunny-girl hummed, plopping herself down by her side – plucking up one of the other controllers. ''I don't know, go to a bar or nightclub, _peko_. Places where lots of interesting people go; use you brain and learn something other than sword fighting.''

Ayame glanced aside, privately noting that down. ''I... shall give it a try.''

''Good. Also, back out and lemme join, _peko~_ ''

X-x-X

''Is this... really what humans of this age wear...?''

Ayame blushed lightly to herself, uncertainly looking into the mirror before her. It was late night by this point, several hours after her talk with Pekora; and after departing Mio's apartment she had immediately went for a clothing store. Naturally, considering her lack of knowledge about modern fashion, she had an attendant help her.

And while the clothes weren't _bad_ per se, they certainly were more revealing than she'd like. A black vest that showed off lots of her pale shoulders, collarbone and left her slim arms completely bare; her modest chest also causing her to show some cleavage too, her matching black bra pushing her breasts up a bit. A short black skirt fell to her thighs, the material thin and able to be blown up with just a breeze. Black knee-highs covered her legs while leaving part of her thighs exposed, covered by neither her skirt nor her legwear. The pair of shoes the attendant had picked out were more dainty than she was used to; tightly fitting her feet and limiting her movement.

Ayame swallowed, running a hand through her fringe and playing with a strand. She had washed it and used some nice shampoo, giving it a strawberry scent, and she even went the extra length to use some sweet-smelling perfume that Fubuki had gotten her a while back along with some rosy lipstick. A little necklace hung from her neck too, dangling just above her breasts; a little thing she had bought a while back during a festival.

The Oni girl breathed out a sigh, deliberately stepping back from the mirror. She had been here for ten minutes already; staying here was just going to make her more nervous, and the night wouldn't last forever. With that in mind Ayame steadied her shoulders and turned away, marching herself out of her small bathroom and snatching up her keys and purse, looping the strap of the small bag over her bare shoulder.

She departed her apartment swiftly and locked the door before she could change her mind, stuffing her keys into her purse. She could do this.

It wasn't hard to find a bar from where she lived; there was plenty in the district, and it took only a few minutes of walking through the dark streets before she caught sight of one of the more popular ones. A building located halfway down a strip of shops, with florescent lights highlighting the banner and displaying a beer bottle above it.

There was a small line of people outside, but a small crowd departed just as she joined the queue; allowing her to enter the popular nightclub-come-bar within the minute. The interior was darker than she was expecting, with bright flashing lights blossoming across the dance floor in the middle of the room; dozens upon dozens of chairs scattered loosely around the rim of the room and filled with other patrons, most of them drunk, laughing, asleep, or some combination therein.

Naturally, she wasn't the dancing type. She also wasn't the type to like music pounding in her ears, but given she had just arrived so she told herself to wait it out, that she would hopefully get used to the pounding bass and rapid-fire electronic keys. And she resolved to endure it – by heading straight for the bar.

The bar was sparse enough that she didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before one of the bartenders approached. ''Can I get you something, Miss?''

''You got any sake?''

''Certainly. Coming right up.''

Ayame let out a hum and took a seat, and within the minute she had a nice cup of sake in hand. With nothing else to do she shifted around in her seat and took up people-watching, gazing at the groups of young folk dancing about, some even going as far as grinding up against each other before laughing it off, the odd contrast to feudal Japan befuddling the Oni girl. It was hard to tell the time when there was no clocks but she could almost _feel_ the minutes ticking away, time fleeing as she spent her evening sipping away at her sake, her ears slowly becoming accustomed to the pounding bass.

Just as she finished her cup the seat next to her was claimed by a young man around her age, a light grin on his face. ''Hey, mind if I buy you a drink?''

''You sure?'' Ayame raised a curious brow when he nodded. ''I'll have one of those highland whiskeys then.''

''Oh? You sure you can handle that? It's pretty strong.'' The nameless young man queried with honest surprise; looking her petite frame up and down.

Ayame merely gained a proud smirk. ''Of course. I can drink anyone here under the table with ease, I can.''

''Hoh? Mind taking me up on that challenge, Miss?''

''Hmph, I agree. The name's Nakiri Ayame, and don't forget it~!''

…

Well over an hour passed, a near-endless amount of alcohol passing between the two. Due to her high tolerance Ayame lived up to her boast, slugging back alcohol as high as 170-proof and still staying conscious, her self-consciousness fading as she got more drunk.

Soon her newfound drinking buddy suggested heading out, deeming them sufficiently intoxicated. Ayame wholeheartedly agreed and didn't hesitate to suggest her apartment, giggling drunkenly as she led her equally-drunk friend back to her residence. The two had to stumble up the stairs, her eagerness meaning he was the one being led; and incidentally giving him a few looks up her skirt. Despite his wandering gaze she couldn't muster the feeling to be annoyed; a giggle escaping her instead as she half-heartedly tugged her skirt down a bit more, hiding her black underwear from view.

''Mm... here we are~'' Ayame sang with drunken cheeriness, rummaging around her purse – before her nimble fingers found her keys, and without pause she jammed them into the key-hole.

With a twist of her wrist her front door clicked open, allowing the Oni girl to stumble inside, pulling her drinking friend inside. His arm slid around the small of her back the moment they were inside and she laughed, pushing the door shut with one arm while looping the other around his neck – and allowing him to lean in, capturing her lips in a surprise, but not unwanted kiss.

''Mmph~'' Ayame gladly reciprocated, groaning into his mouth.

His other hand landed on her hip and Ayame shuddered, oddly liking his touch. Their lips drunkenly smacked together, the taste of the numerous alcoholic beverages still thick on their lips – tempting Ayame to slip her tongue out and deviously lick his lips, giggling as she tasted vodka. She attempted to take another lick but his tongue slipped out meet hers, their tongues instead curling and writhing against each other as they started french-kissing in the heat of the moment.

The need for air burned at her lungs and the Oni girl pulled back, panting lightly. Her companion shot her an eager smirk and dove down – burying his face into her neck. Wet lips attacked her jugular and Ayame squealed lightly, a shock of pleasure travelling up her spine and making her squirm in his grip, the erotic sucking briefly melting her drunken mind. She slipped a hand into his hair and pushed him deeper into her neck, moaning right into his ear when he _licked_ her neck, the warm wetness of his tongue sending pleasant shivers up her spine.

''Ahh... ya beast...'' Ayame drawled, exhaling a breathy groan. ''Couldn't keep your hands off me, huh...?''

The young man chuckled, his hands sliding to her hips. ''Hard to, when you look so damn good~''

Ayame flushed a scarlet hue and groaned, intimately feeling his hands sliding up her sides and hiking her black vest up, exposing her flat stomach. Without a speck of hesitation the young man leaned back – and dove down, peppering her taut stomach with kisses. The Oni girl let out a drunken moan, buckling as his lips teasingly peppered her abdomen; the fluttering lightness of it sapping the air from her lungs.

''Mm...'' Ayame tugged on his hair, pulling him up – and allowing her to wrap both arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips.

The young man groaned into her mouth and slid his hands back down, sliding them over her ass and under her skirt. Ayame shivered at his wandering hands, excitement bubbling inside her as she deepened the drunken kiss, all but begging for more. And more he gave; pushing his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted and wrestling with her own tongue, dominating her mouth and prompting Ayame to playfully fight back, her low moans muffled by their locked lips.

She tugged on his neck and pulled him back, guiding him towards her bed. He did her the favour of skipping past the whole 'walking' part, grabbing her perky ass with both hands – before picking her up. Ayame let out a muffled squeal of surprise, intimately feeling his fingers sinking into her butt and wrapping her legs around his waist lest she fall. She had to tilt her head down to keep the kiss going, wriggling in his hands as he carried her towards her bedroom; shoving the door open with his foot.

Three paces and he loosened his hold on her ass, dropping her the remaining foot down onto her bed – eliciting a cute grunt from Ayame as she bounced on the mattress, panting from the extended kiss. Not a second later the young man was upon her, pinning her slim forearms to the bed and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, silencing her hot groans as she reciprocated.

''Mmph...'' The Oni girl tilting her head back just a bit, sucking in some air.

Her drinking companion was swift to lean down, attacking her neck instead. Ayame bit her bottom lip and groaned through pursed lips, holding onto his head with loose fingers as he sucked on her delicate pale skin – quickly sliding down to her shoulder. His hands slid back up her sides and pushed her vest up, and the moment her stomach was exposed his lips were there; attacking her taut stomach with hungry, lustful kisses.

Ayame tried to hold her voice back but it was impossible; moans spilling out her mouth as the young man teased her, nearly making her mind melt. Her last lover had been centuries ago, leaving her so unimaginably pent-up that just having a man kiss her stomach was getting her aroused, the alcohol in her system only fuelling the warmth building between her thighs.

''Nn... k-kiss...'' Ayame groaned out, tugging on his hair.

The young man obliged and leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss – and allowing Ayame to hold onto him, and roll them over. He didn't protest for even a moment; his hands darting to her hips and letting her straddle his waist. The moment she was on top she broke off the kiss, flashing her drinking companion a flirtatious grin and leaning back, her hands fumbling for the hem of her vest.

''Mn...'' The Oni-girl grunted as she pulled her vest up – revealing her taut stomach, followed by her modest chest clad in a black bra; her vest briefly getting stuck on her Oni horns before coming off completely.

The moment it was off Ayame threw her vest aside, shivering as the cool bedroom air brushed against her now-exposed body; her chest covered only by her bra. Her lover wasted no time in sitting up, both his hands darting down and greedily groping her ass – extracting a hot groan from Ayame as gentle pleasure tickled her rear. He gave her a light kiss on the lips but immediately went south, burying his face into her collarbone and kissing the tops of her breasts.

''M-Mm...'' Ayame quivered, exhaling as he nipped lightly at her skin – marking the top of her right breast. ''Here, lemme...''

She slipped her hands behind herself and fumbled with the latch, her drunkenness making it hard to work the latch – before with a soft click it came loose, her black bra going slack. Her lover all but ripped her bra off, swiftly capturing her right nipple in his mouth and giving it a strong suck; the sudden sensation snapping a low moan from Ayame's lips. She held onto his head, blindly snaking her fingers into his hair as he swapped to her other nipple, swirling his tongue around the perky nub and giving it a lustful suck too.

His hands slid up and cupped her modest breasts, squeezing them not a second later. Ayame bit her lip but couldn't stifle her moans, rolling her hips back and forth and grinding herself against his crotch, intimately feeling his bulge through his pants. The sensation prompted her to reach down with one hand, unzipping his pants as quickly as she could – allowing his rock-hard cock to spring out, poking her bare thigh.

''Mm... m-my turn...'' Ayame breathed, grasping his shoulders – and shoving him back onto the bed.

The young man grunted, sitting up on his elbows – but Ayame was quicker, sliding her ass back down the bed and ending with her face in his crotch. The Oni girl blushed but didn't hesitate, her tongue slipping out her mouth and immediately sliding up the underside of his considerable girth, licking his dick. Her lustful ministration earned her a low groan from her lover, enticing Ayame do to it more; lapping at his cock like it was an ice-cream on a hot day.

Ayame slid her hands up his legs until she could hold his hips, keeping him still as she got more into it – sliding her tongue up to the tip, swirling her tongue around said tip and then sucking on it. She then slid her tongue down the side and tilted her head, deviously licking the other side of his shaft while peering up at the young man with lustful ruby eyes, her own arousal making her underwear cling to her womanhood, daring her to touch herself.

''Nn...'' The young man twitched as she curled her lithe fingers around his cock instead, giving it a squeeze. ''Ayame-chan...''

The Oni girl shivered in delight, shooting him a hot smirk. She licked her way up to the tip and drooled on it, her saliva running down his dick before she grabbed his shaft; jerking him off with quick bobs of her hand. Her saliva made his cock slippery and wet, making her palm slide easily up and down and forcing a gasp of pleasure out of her lover, the pleasing sight making her chuckle. She didn't give him any reprieve, leaning in and wrapping her lips around the tip while still jerking him off; sucking on the twitching tip and licking up the pre-cum escaping his cock.

Gradually Ayame slowed her jerking hand and slipped her hand further down his cock, sliding her lips down at the same time. She uncurled one finger at a time, allowing her to take more and more of his dick into her hot mouth; sucking on his shaft and continually swirling her tongue around his wet cock, teasing him relentlessly. She could feel him throb and pulsate on her tongue, only encouraging the Oni girl to keep going, to see how much stamina her newfound lover held.

''Ahh... y-you're... pretty good at this...'' The young man groaned out, his right hand slipping down and pinching her right horn.

Ayame moaned at his touch, a gentle spike of pleasure teasing her forehead – unintentionally encouraging the young man to do it more, his fingers rubbing her sensitive horn and worsening the hot burn between her legs. On instinct she slipped her left hand under her skirt and rubbed the front of her panties, her cheeks darkening when she realised how wet she was; her panties damp to the touch.

''Mmph...'' Ayame moaned around his cock as she started rubbing herself off; her building lust prompting her to suck him off faster as well.

The Oni girl slid down bit by bit until she managed to take his entire length inside her mouth, the tip sliding down her throat. She pushed down her gag reflex and slid back up his cock, making a low slurping sound as she went – before immediately plunging back down again, deep-throating his cock. Ayame's lips twitched up when he let out loose a pleased groan, encouraging her to keep gong; quickly picking up speed and settling into a fast, erotic rhythm as she bobbed her head.

His cock throbbed and pulsated on her tongue as she sucked him off, only growing stronger as she pushed him closer and closer to his limit. His hand abandoned her horn and went for her hair instead; his fingers threading through her locks and pushing her head down on reflex alone, helping plunge his cock down her throat.

She stroked the base of his dick with her tongue as she moved, intimately feeling him throb more and more, his end approaching – until he couldn't take it any longer.

''N- _Nn!_ '' The young man gripped her hair tight – before he came, shooting ropes of cum into her mouth.

Ayame moaned, rearing her lips halfway up his cock and tasting his cum on her tongue; prompting her to suck and lick the top half of his dick while grabbing the other half with her hand, clumsily jerking him off and coaxing out as much cum as she could. She let it sit on her tongue, the salty taste teasing her alcohol-coated taste buds, so much shooting into her mouth that some dribbled down her throat due to the sheer amount.

As his orgasm slowed Ayame reared her head back, sliding her lips along his wet cock before popping them off. The Oni girl brushed some silver hair from her face and looked up at him, rosy lips curved up into a smirk as she stuck her tongue out; showing the cum sitting hotly on her tongue. Then with deliberate slowness she swallowed, audibly gulping it down and sliding her tongue over her lips, cleaning them of his seed.

''Mm... not bad. Tastes kind of good~'' Ayame smirked slightly.

The young man shuddered from her erotic words and Ayame giggled drunkenly, grabbing her short black skirt and yanking it off. She kicked her legs and it fell off her ankle, allowing her to crawl up his frame and straddle his waist, clad in nothing but a pair of black panties and matching knee-highs.

''Hah...'' Ayame pressed her panty-clad pussy against his cock, pining it flat against his unzipped jeans.

With nimble fingers she undid the button of his jeans and he tugged his jeans down a bit, allowing her to sensually roll her hips – both of them moaning as she slid her pussy along his sensitive shaft. She was so wet her panties clung to her pussy, outlining her lower lips and letting him seamlessly slide between her folds, her underwear the only thing stopping him from accidentally penetrating her womanhood.

Her rolling hips grew more aggressive as her arousal boiled, pleasure teasing her pelvis as she teased herself – mewling and grabbing her right breast, fondling herself. In response her lover grabbed her ass and squeezed her rear, his grip so rough she dimly wondered if he'd leave marks; the very thought only adding to her carnal lust.

''Ahh...'' Ayame couldn't take it anymore; quickly lifting her hips up and tugging her black panties aside, exposing her glistening-wet pussy. ''Don't finish... too quickly now, got it...?''

The young man gave her ass a light slap in response; the slight sting extracting a shaky moan from the Oni girl, the meaning getting across easily. She reached down and grabbed his saliva-coated dick and pressed the tip against her wet folds, helping the tip slide inside her pussy – before she boldly dropped down his cock.

'' _Hyaa~!_ '' Ayame cried out – burning, ungodly-hot pleasure shooting through her sensitive pussy in an instant.

She managed to take half of his dick inside but she wasn't satisfied with just that; rocking her hips lustfully and easily sinking further down, her wetness combined with her inebriation making the penetration completely painless. While she wasn't a virgin it'd been so long since she last had a cock inside her it felt like she _was_ a virgin again; groaning in carnal delight as her inner walls were stretched for the first time in ages.

''Fuck...'' The young man cursed lustfully, squeezing her perky ass. ''You feel... so good...''

Ayame chuckled quietly, pursed lips curving up into a tight smirk as she rolled her hips in small circles – stirring his rock-hard cock around her pussy. Her inebriation gave her the confidence to move immediately, lifting her hips up only to slide back down his cock – her inner walls clenching around his wet cock as she impaled herself on him. Pleasure teased her thighs and made her legs weak but her arousal made her keep moving; moaning deeply as she rode his cock.

The bed shifted beneath them as the young man sat up, one arm behind him to support himself while his other remained on her ass – giving her butt a light spank. Ayame shivered at the rough play and shot him a lustful look, moaning under her breath as she kept bouncing up and down his pleasurable girth. She purposefully clenched her pelvic muscles around his cock when he least expected it, squeezing his dick as she slid up only to drop back down his girth the next second, shuddering when his cock sunk even deeper into her wet womanhood.

''Ah... hah... hah~'' Ayame gripped onto his shoulders for support, tilting her torso more towards him. ''Kiss...''

Her drunk request earned a breathy grin before the young man captured her rosy lips in a kiss, muffling her pleased moan. She kissed him back with equal fervour even as she kept moving her hips, sliding up and down his cock with increasing quickness – her burning arousal egging her ever onwards until she was taking his entire cock into her pussy, the tip hitting her deepest parts with such force it sent shocks of pleasure racing up her pelvis and melted her mind.

Her insides quivered as she daringly sped up, tightly constricting his dick. She plunged down all the way and suddenly switched tactics, moaning into his mouth as she jerked her hips back and forth; grinding her pelvis against his and stirring his ample cock around her pussy. Just as her hips began to ache from the furious movement she went back to bouncing, sucking in gulps of air between kisses as she impaled herself on his shaft with mad lust.

''Mmph... Mn~!'' Ayame broke off the kiss with a punctuating gasp, leaning against his shoulder for support. ''Ah... ah... it's too much... I can't...''

A moan fled her lips as the young man slapped her ass again, her butt stinging pleasantly from the impact. Her moan was followed by many more as he eagerly continued, alternating between smacking her perky ass or soothingly rubbing it better, his gentle touch easing the sting until the next slap came. She was never much of a masochist but in her current state it felt incredible, fuelling the hotness in her pussy and pushing her closer to her limit.

Her nails dug into his shoulders before she furiously ripped the top button of his shirt open, allowing her to bite down on his shoulder – muffling her moans as she slammed her hips up and down his cock, the burning pressure inside her pelvis growing stronger; a spring threatening to uncoil at any moment. She rocked her hips back and forth with mad desire, the pressure building and building in her pussy, her honey dribbling out her folds-

-when he bucked his hips, plunging up into her pussy.

'' _MMPH~!_ '' Ayame _squealed_ into his shoulder; her orgasm rushing through her body like a fire and making her instinctively grind her pelvis against his, awkwardly riding his cock with passionate bounces – riding out her orgasm and barely clinging onto her sanity.

The young man helped her along, groaning into her ear and jerking his hips up, shoving his dick up into her spasming pussy – her wet insides growing so tight it nearly made him blow his load too; holding on by a thread.

''Mm... Nn...'' Ayame's squeal died off into a dazed whimper; exhaling as she stopping biting his shoulder – leaving a distinct bite mark on his skin from where her fangs had dug in. ''You didn't... finish...?''

''Nah.'' He replied lightly, giving her pleasantly-sore ass a squeeze. ''But we can go again if you want.''

Ayame shivered in anticipation at the thought, dazedly nodding her head. She had to stifle a whimper as she lifted herself up and off his throbbing cock, her arousal running down her inner thighs and making her folds glisten in the dim lighting of her bedroom. The young man slid his arms around her and pushed her down onto the bed, earning a drunken mewl from Ayame as he swiftly went for her panties – peeling them off her lazily-kicking legs, throwing them aside.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto her knees, causing a deep crimson blush to dust Ayame's cheeks as she sat on all fours, her butt facing him. Without anything but a pair of knee-highs on she felt so embarrassingly exposed, her modest breasts heaving with her deep breaths, still recovering from her powerful climax.

The young man wasted no time in getting on his knees behind her, his cock brushing against her perky ass – before he pushed inside her slick womanhood, easily stuffing her full in a single thrust.

''Mm~!'' Ayame moaned through pursed lips; expression screwing up with hot pleasure.

He didn't give her more than single second before he reared his hip back, and began to thrust – plunging his girth deep inside her. The Oni girl let out a sharp moan and buckled, her mind nearly going blank as he pounded her from behind with eager thrusts. She was so sensitive that just having him thrust was rapidly melting her mind, her knees going weak as he slid his shaft in and out of her womanhood.

Ayame bowed her head, her fingers curling into fists and gripping onto the covers beneath her for support – lustful whines passing her pursed lips. She could do nothing but take his cock, unable to even think straight through the pleasure assaulting her mind, the alcohol making it feel even better. Her arms buckled and went weak, threatening to make her collapse any second – and as he bottomed out inside her quivering pussy the Oni girl couldn't take it, collapsing forth onto the bed with a sharp cry of bliss.

''Mmyaah~!'' Ayame let out a girlish cry that was barely muffled by the bed; moaning into the covers.

Her clawing hands found the pillows and she immediately yanked one close, wrapping her arms around the pillow and pushing her face into it – moaning loudly as the young man kept pounding her pussy from behind. His pelvis smacked against her ass with such force it felt like he was spanking her, adding to the quivering warmth blossoming inside her pelvis, her muscles all coiling tight as her _second_ orgasm began to build.

Ayame clutched at the pillow as her knees began to buckle, unable to handle the wonderfully hard pounding. The tip of his dick hit a sensitive spot and shot a jolt of warmth right through her stomach; her muffled squeal of pleasure preluding her knees giving out, flopping flat against the bed. The young man barely avoided pulling out by holding onto her hips, pinning her waist flat against the bed and _continuing_ to fuck her – literally fucking her into the bed.

''Ah... ah... ah~!'' Ayame screwed her ruby eyes shut. ''O-Ohh~! H-Harder!''

Her lover complied, groaning into her ear as he slammed into her pussy so roughly it nearly broke her mind; nothing but the wonderfully rough penetration resonating in her mind. She could feel his girth sliding in and out of her pussy, her inner walls clenching tight around his cock but failing to keep him inside; his shaft pistoning in and out so fast she was nearly going numb from the hot friction.

The slapping of skin rung throughout the bedroom as he drilled her womanhood, his thrusts growing even rougher as he dedicated his full focus to fucking her into the bed; her insides quivering around his throbbing cock. She could tell he was getting close but she was helpless to coax out his climax, barely clinging onto her restraint as a familiar burn built up in her pussy, her orgasm rapidly approaching.

''Nn... A-Ayame-chan...!'' The young man grit out.

Ayame tried to speak, to tell him she was nearing her limit – but as he slammed into her pussy one more time her muscles uncoiled and her climax rushed through her, forcing a sharp, orgasmic _wail_ from her rosy lips as she came for the second time that night, her mind turning to putty.

He gasped as her inner walls suddenly tightened around his pulsating cock, the wet tightness too much for him to endure. The young man's orgasm rushed through him and ropes of cum erupted from his cock, splattering inside her pussy for several rapid thrusts before he pulled out mid-orgasm – pressing himself against her ass and grinding against her butt, shooting even more cum on her ass and up her bare back, coating her pale skin in his cum.

''A... Ah...'' Ayame twitched – then went limp, moaning into the pillow.

It took nearly a full minute for the Oni girl to stir out of her daze, her mind frazzled by her powerful climax. With a weak moan the red-eyed girl rolled onto her side, shivering when she felt his cum trickle down onto the bed covers; some of it leaking out her pussy too, staining her inner thighs with his seed.

''Sorry..'' The equally-breathless young man apologised, panting. ''I couldn't... pull out in time...''

''Mn... that's fine...'' Ayame shifted, rolling onto her back; uncaring of the mess she left on her bed covers. ''I want it inside anyway.''

She slid a hand down her pelvis, two fingers landing on her pussy lips; before she spread herself open, and shot him a breathless, ever-so-inviting smirk.

''Keep going... till I can't walk~''

The young man readily complied, and within the minute he was between her legs, and she was screaming her lungs out.

X-x-X

Mornings were never Ayame's favourite time of the day. Namely, due to hangovers.

''Ugh...'' The Oni girl cracked her eyes open reluctantly, wincing as sunlight stabbed into her eyes with more ferocity than normal. ''Crap... I forgot to close the curtains, didn't I...''

The horned girl took a few moments to blink away the remnants of sleep, the covers cool against her bare skin. It took her mind a moment to register that, her cheeks reddening as she realised she was completely naked beneath the bed – and as she rolled over she found out why, her blush becoming a bright red as she found a young man in bed with her.

''Ah...'' Memories of last night came back to her. ''Well... at least I have a new drinking buddy...''

Ayame sat up, awkwardly clutching the covers to her chest. He was still asleep so she didn't try to wake him, deciding he deserved a rest after all the pleasure he gave her last night – the mere thought sending shivers racing through her, her pussy still slightly sore from the relentless pounding; a good kind of sore though.

After a moment of thought the Oni girl slipped her legs out of the bed, rising to her feet. The air was cold against her naked body and she hastily tiptoed over to where her discarded vest was, pulling it up and over her head. She contemplated grabbing some fresh underwear but didn't want to dirty any since she planned on going in the shower; so she just went bottomless, creeping out her bedroom and over into her living room; the attached kitchenette waiting for her.

''Guess I could make some breakfast as thanks...'' Ayame muttered, blushing a bit.

With practiced ease the Oni girl went to work, far too familiar with hangovers and settling for a simple omelette for each of them.

The whole process took barely five minutes, and just as she was about to slide the second omelette onto a plate – a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection.

''Good morning.'' A pair of lips kissed her neck.

Ayame shivered pleasantly at the kiss. ''Mm. Mornin'. Sleep well?''

''I did.'' His hands slid lower. ''Did you?''

The Oni girl bit her lip, sliding the omelette onto the plate. ''Mm.''

The young man's hands traced the curve of her pelvis, stroking her thighs as his cock rubbed against her ass. ''You know, I could really go for eating some _else_ right now...''

''Hah~?'' Never one to back down from a challenge Ayame twisted around, facing the equally half-naked young man; giving him a smirk. ''And what'd that be?''

''I think you know what I mean.''

Within five minutes their omelettes were fed to each other, and Ayame promptly found herself being fucked on the kitchen table, her pleasure-filled cries echoing throughout her apartment – and when they later moved to the bathroom, her voice echoed all the louder.

Ayame would later proudly display her limp when she next ran into Pekora. Until Pekora informed her that _wasn't_ what she meant by 'learning' about modern humans.

On the plus side, she got a new drinking buddy to have drunk sex with. Silver linings.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: According to her character bio, Ayame is over 1500 years old.


End file.
